


Seizures

by ItsMeWithTheTea



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeWithTheTea/pseuds/ItsMeWithTheTea
Summary: As John struggles through his seizure, Amanda is reminded of a similar incident.
Relationships: Laura Hunter/Amanda Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Seizures

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of fics that take place in a cannonical scene, but from the perspective of someone. I don't think I'm skilled enough to come up with a brand new story, so I basically combined two scenes lol. And I'm low-key hoping someone who's better at writing new stories will take this pairing into consideration ;)

Amanda." It sounded like a growl. "Our doctor can't do what's being asked of her if you're threatening her. The rules of our game have been made very clear. You need to abide by those rules. "Sorry," Amanda muttered. She had decided pretty early on that she didn't like Lynn. She was quick to argue anything she had to do, but once someone raised their voice she immediately burst into tears and coward. It was pathetic, really.

Suddenly, John's monitor picked up speed and he was struggling to lift himself up and vomit. Amanda froze as John's body started to shake. The movement was painfully familiar… 

… 

The others were really beginning to feel the effects of the gas now. Laura and Daniel were unsteady on their feet, but Laura was stumbling even more so and eventually collapsed. Amanda rushed to her side, placing her head on her lap. Addison hardly seemed bothered, "No, we can't stop. We’ve been here for two hours. If what that tape says is true, then in one hour, the… the front door will open." 

Amanda looked at Laura and her heart squeezed painfully. "We’re not gonna make it that long." "That's a real winning attitude," Addison said with an eye roll- but good ol' Daniel stood up for her. "She knows what she's talking about." 

Addison was about to argue when Laura spoke, "X marks the spot." "What?" Amanda murmured. "X…" 

Amanda looked up. She had almost forgotten about the X clue being here. What was wrong with her? Addison was already checking it out, quickly putting two and two together about Eric and Daniel. Addison started to question him, Amanda playing her part of the innocent victim, when Laura started to spasm. 

… 

"Amanda, he needs oxygen!" Amanda finally snapped back into reality. Lynn was struggling to hold John down. "Oxygen, Amanda!" 

Amanda finally moved, and Lynn gave her the mask. "Put the mask on his face!" Amanda struggled, John was moving too much, but finally she managed to get it into place. "I need you to hold him down!" Lynn said before leaving John and moving behind Amanda. 

He was gonna die, just like Laura did… 

… 

Amanda was struggling, desperately trying to hold Laura's head steady. She did her best to comfort her, but when Laura finally stilled, so did her breathing. Amanda struggled to choke back tears. This made no sense. The only ones who truly mattered in this part of the game were herself and Daniel, everybody else could die with no consequence. So why did she feel so much pain for the blonde's death? 

Addison immediately turned the situation back around. Ignoring Laura, she decided it wasn't worth it anymore and left them. Playing her part, Amanda left too, but it wasn't too long until Xavier appeared. 

… 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amanda shrieked, pulling herself back from the nightmare. She couldn't let someone else die in her arms like that, not the person she loved most. 

"Ativan! Do you have Ativan?" 

"NO!" 

Lynn was back at John's side. "Back off! Back off! Back off! Back off! Stay with me, John. You're almost through this. Stay with me. Stay with me. We're almost done with this." 

Amanda couldn't hold it in anymore. Choking back tears, she left the room. Laura's body flashed in Amanda's mind, and she imagined John's as the same. She finally started to cry. 

"Was that enough for you? Are you ready to go to the hospital now?" Lynn sighed, her voice softening. "He needs to have an operation." 

Amanda knew that. But she couldn't allow that to happen. The risks were too great. "Okay. Okay. But we do it here." 

"What?" 

"What do you need?" 

Lynn was starting to panic again, and Amanda could see she was once again going to try to weasel her way out of this. "I need an anesthetic for a procedure like this." 

Amanda's voice dropped to a whisper, "Anesthetic, what else?" 

"Even with an anesthetic-" 

Laura's pretty face showed in Amanda's head once again. 

"Anesthetic, what else?!" 

Lynn sighed once more. "Power drill."


End file.
